The term "polyphenylene ether resin" includes a family of polymers well known to those skilled in the art, and they are made by a variety of catalytic and non-catalytic processes from the corresponding phenols or reactive derivatives thereof. By way of illustration, certain of the polyphenylene ethers are disclosed in Hay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,874 and 3,306,875, and in Stamatoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,357 and 3,257,358. In the Hay patents, the polyphenylene ethers are prepared by an oxidative coupling reaction comprising passing an oxygen-containing gas through a reaction solution of a phenol and a metal-amine complex catalyst. Other disclosures relating to processes for preparing polyphenylene ether resins, including graft copolymers of polyphenylene ethers with styrene type compounds, are found in Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,761; Sumitomo, U.K. Pat. No. 1,291,609; Bussink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,499; Blanchard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,626; Laakso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,892; Borman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,166; Hori et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,619; Faurote et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,217; and disclosures relating to metal based catalysts which do not include amines, are known from patents such as Wieden et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,885 (copper-amidines); Nakashio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,257 (metal-alcoholate or -phenolate); Kobayashi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,880 (cobalt chelates); and the like. In the Stamatoff patents, the polyphenylene ethers are produced by reacting the corresponding phenolate ion with an initiator, such as peroxy acid salt, an acid peroxide, a hypohalite, and the like, in the presence of a complexing agent. Disclosures relating to non-catalytic processes, such as oxidation with lead dioxide, silver oxide, etc., are described in Price et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,212. Cizek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 discloses polyphenylene ether-styrene resin compositions. All of the above-mentioned disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
Flame retardant polyphenylene oxide compositions are known in the prior art. These compositions have usually relied on halogenated compounds and antimony compounds to achieve flame retardancy. The use of this type of a flame retardant system results in compositions that have decreased impact resistance.
It has now been found that normally flammable polyphenylene ether resin compositions are rendered flame retardant with a combination of a halogenated flame retardant compound and a particular ion compound.
The polyphenylene ether resin compositions are only rendered flame retardant by the use of a halogenated flame retardant in combination with the particular iron compound as either compound when used alone will not render polyphenylene ether resin compositions flame retardant.
The primary object of this invention is to provide novel polyphenylene oxide resin compositions that have flame retardant properties.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel phenylene oxide resin compositions that have flame retardant properties and have good impact strength.